Vampire
Description A vampire is a disease/condition that players can get by collecting a flower called Bloodthorn, that is often found on the trees in the forests or hanging on cliffs. When 1 player gets in contact with this flower, they will turn into a vampire. The first thing to note is that their eyes turn red and their skin color becomes pale. Another way to become a Vampire is to get bitten by one while on your last life. Vampires have some advantages and disadvantages against a normal player. Ways to Obtain * Pick up a Blood Thorn * Have a Vampire feed on you when you have only 1 life left * Eat a Blood Thorn as an Alchemist Advantages * Faster health regeneration (x2) (x4 if player is an elder vampire). * They have faster health regen, but not faster food depletion. This means while a standard player can only regenerate about one full health bar from a full food bar, normal vampires can get 2 full HP bars from a food bar, 4 if they have Hyper Regen, and standard/hyper regen vampires get double the HP bars per food bar if they have Super Stomach. (4x and 8x respectively.) * Super Strength. (Higher knockback for melee attacks. Very useful for hitting people off cliffs.) * Faster Mana Run, a freshspawn vampire mana running is as fast as a normal freshspawn with Assassin's Armor mana running. * Faster Mana Climb, a very small buff, less buff than Ranger's Armor. * Mana Unlock if you didn't already have it. * Can buy Grim armor. Disadvantages * Vampires can only feed on people's blood, which gives chaotic. * They burn up in sunlight. (even in the tundra) * You take roughly 2x fire damage. * You take 1.25x damage from opal enchantment, and it nullifies all positive vampire buffs temporarily leaving you at a flat disadvantage. Abilities Feed | Automatically gained when becoming a Vampire, this allows you to feed off people who are knocked down, which will fill your hunger bar in exchange for draining their hunger. Feeding gives 2 Chaotic. Feeding off a person with full food will give a vampire with no food around 2/3 of their hunger bar. After feeding enough you can unlock more skills. Mana Attunement '''| All mana abilities are strengthened when you're a vampire. Mana climbing is slightly faster, and you mana run significantly faster. Also, if you didn't have mana when you become a vampire, you unlock it. '''Strengthened Skin | Unlockable skill. This will significantly reduce the speed at which standing in the sun drains your hunger. It won't reduce the rate at which your health will be drained if standing in sunlight without any food in their bar. It is also said to make you take less damage from fire. Super Stomach | Unlockable skill. This will double the size of your food bar, and double the food you gain from feeding. This will also heal broken ribs, broken leg, and dislocated arm when you feed if you have those injuries. Hyper Regen | Unlockable skill. Makes you regen 2x faster. This stacks onto standard Vampire regen, making you have 4x the regen of a normal player. Hyper Regen is sometimes referred to as Elder Vamp. The Vampiric Curse Standing in sunlight will drain a vampires hunger rapidly, and after their hunger is depleted, it will drain their health, eventually knocking them out. Getting KOed in the sun makes vampires burn and die near instantly. They also burn up and die almost instantly when knocked out while on fire. Fire deals 2x damage to vampires, meaning ignis is devastating to a vampire. Also, a weapon with a fire enchant deals 2x damage as well as lights you on fire dealing even more, so if you're vampire fighting a sigil take care when they use their fire charge as one action surge can instantly kill you. Opal is a pure, light based enchant, and will deal 1.25x damage against vampires when enchanted onto a weapon and if a vampire is hit by a weapon enchanted with opal his vampire buffs (regen buffs, speed buffs, etc) will be nullified temporarily but obviously will still have all negative effects of being a vampire including burning up in the sun. To counter the sun sensitivity, you can find a nightstone, a magical artifact which makes any server you're in permanently midnight once used. Or join servers with other people using nightstones. Keep in mind if you are standing in an area where if a nightstone user wasn't in the server, it would be sunny, and the nightstone user leaves, the server will glitch and default to noon guaranteeing you will burn up and die. Contrary to popular belief you can go orderly as a vampire, it's simply difficult as the only reliable way to regain food is to feed which gives chaotic. Progressing your Vampire Every 40-50 people you feed off of, you can unlock a new vampire skill. Do to so, go into the Sanguine Shrine, climb the walls and enter a secret room, where an NPC vampire will wait in a grave positioned vertically. Talking to him after finishing the requirements will give you 1 random passive. Yes, you can earn Hyper Regen as your first skill. Feeding only counts as a feed for skills if you are the one to cause dry blood, or if they already have dry blood, are the person who takes the last sip of blood from the person, which would give them dry blood. If multiple vampires feed off the same person at once (which can be done if they all click Feed at the same times) only one will gain a Feed for skills. Scrooms don't give any feeds. You can easily farm feeds off a friend or alt by doing the following: * 1: Give the alt 200 or so silver and spend it all on meat, with 200 you'd get 50. * 2: Knock out the alt. * 3: Feed off the alt. * 4: Once you finish feeding have the alt eat one meat. You can eat meat while knocked out. * 5: Feed off the alt again. * 6: Repeat steps 4 and 5 until all the meat is gone. * 7: ??? * 8: Profit. Check the trainer, you should be able to get one skill. Repeat everything two more times to max vampire. It's recommended to do this in the room with the vampire trainer as it's safe and easy to check if you got the skill. An Elder Vamp is someone with all vampire skills, most notably Hyper Regen which is commonly referred to as Elder. Being a vampire grants you access to buy and use Grim armor. There are three sets of Grim armor; * Grim Rogue: Gives equal speed to Assassin's Armor, equal climb boost as Ranger's Armor, said to give 25% extra health. If you like using Assassin's Armor, and are vamp, there is no reason to not get this. * Grim Knight: Gives 40% extra health, close to that of Knight Lord's Armor, and also has equal climb boost as Ranger's Armor. * Grim Mage: Stats mostly unknown; gives equal climb boost as Ranger's Armor and some scholar boon. Look exactly identical to Grim Rogue. Unlike other diseases, Vampirism this only can only be cured by drinking a Silver Sun, drinking one will still work even if an elder vampire. Notes * Because of recent changes regarding Vampire, (1/19/20) it is not recommended to go this anymore. This is because opal got reverted to do 2x damage, (opal buff was reverted, it's back to 1.25x damage) and regen got nerfed again. It was nerfed to 2x as base, and 4x as elder as before it had more, and was nerfed twice. * If you have Night Stone, going or staying Vampire is still a viable option. * Drinking a Fire Protection potion won't prevent you from burning up in the sun. It will still prevent you from getting set on fire. * Drinking Vint can allow you to avoid eating Blood Thorns as an Alchemist, or feeding on players. Vint only replenishes about 10% of a vampire's food bar, but it's still enough to be used as an emergency food source if you didn't go Alchemist. * Often a Vampire's weakness is another Vampire. If you'd like to have some insurance against another vampire attacking you, you can feel free to enchant your weapon with Fire or Opal, a vampire's biggest weakness. Using these as a vampire, strangely, has no effect on you. * Scrooms can be fed on but you will only get one sip of blood and then get kicked off and poisoned. It won't count as a feed for skills. * Rigans are particularly brutal when they get vampire, since vampire increases mana run speed and Rigans have double the mana charge speed, meaning they can go a slow tanky class like Deep Knight or Wraith Knight while still being extremely fast. * Most races only get a small red slit in their eyes when they become a vampire, however Rigans have their entire eyes turn red. * Proof the 2x opal buff was reverted: __STATICREDIRECT__ __NOEDITSECTION__